


A Simple Guessing Game

by McCrying



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Next Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, i havent written in like 2 years, kind of, like this could be a thing we don't know, scorpius is a dork, this is just a warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCrying/pseuds/McCrying
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a hummer. He always seems to have a song stuck in his head and cannot restrain himself from sharing it with the whole class. Most find it annoying. Albus finds it endearing.





	

Albus’ favourite game did not involve snitches or broomsticks. Rather, it was a guessing game. Scorpius Malfoy always seemed to have a song or jingle stuck in his head and escaping his throat at inconvenient times. After years of nearly slicing his best friends head off, Albus decided to make a game of it.

The game was simple; every time Albus was able to correctly guess the tune that Scorpius was gently humming, or aggressively in the situation that he was studying for a test he was not quite ready for, Scorpius had to do his homework for him. Of course, considering that Scorpius was always humming, he had a large homework debt to Albus. Although in the occasion that Albus did not know the piece, he had to buy Scorpius 2 Pepper Imps. It was safe to say that Albus owed Scorpius no less than 50 of the little treats.

However, with incessant humming comes the price of annoyed classmates. Most of the students and staff at Hogwarts were irritated at the sounds that never seemed to stop escaping from Scorpius. It was almost as if the boy was a mosquito in the middle of the night. Frequently Scorpius had been asked to step outside the class to release his song and return when he was finished. That never failed to make Albus giggle. Once, Professor Mcgonagall even put a silencing charm around Scorpius and Albus’ desk during transfiguration. Understandably so, as it was a week before exams and the students were struggling to concentrate on their work. Scorpius was embarrassed by this and a fierce blush flooded his cheeks. Albus leaned over and whispered – although unnecessarily due to the silencing charm – into his friend’s ear, “that’s the coca cola ad song.” Albus’ transfiguration essay was not done by him that night.

The game only caused a few arguments between the boys: when Scorpius hummed the school song only for Albus to complain that that was unfair because everyone made up their own tune for it and the time that Albus swore that Scorpius was humming Twinkle Twinkle Little Star but Scorpius insisted he was actually humming the alphabet song. Both boys decided to call it even each time and Scorpius made a promise not to ‘cheat’ again.

By the time seventh year rolled around, Albus had done almost none of his homework himself and Scorpius was on the verge of gaining weight due to his oversupply of Pepper Imps. During their last week of lessons before their study period, Albus decided to make some changes to Scorpius’ forfeit. Reasoning that Scorpius would no longer be able to do his homework for him after that week, he discussed his new price with his embarrassed companion.  
“You want a kiss?” Scorpius hissed, eyes bulging out of his skull.  
“Yeah!” Albus chirped. The colour of Scorpius’ cheeks seemed to be reddening at an alarming rate.  
“Like, every time you guess right?”  
Albus nodded his head in confirmation, satisfied with the effect his request had on the blonde boy. Scorpius composed himself and managed to make solid eye contact with Albus.  
“Fine.” He said it almost as if it were a challenge.

Days passed and still Albus was unable to guess any of the songs Scorpius was humming. It came to his attention that Scorpius was purposely choosing songs that Albus would in no way be able to get. He hummed songs from American commercials, old TV show theme songs and even a classical piece that had no words. Albus became more and more frustrated with each passing day and Scorpius’ collection of Pepper Imps increased exponentially. That was, until one fateful day when a particular tune was stuck in Scorpius’ head. He knew that Albus knew this song, as Albus was the one to show it to him in the first place – as a joke, of course. That day, Albus kept commenting on the fact that Scorpius had been quiet since breakfast and looked as though he was constipated. Scorpius focused all day on not letting the familiar melody escape his throat and almost made it until he was sat with Albus in the Slytherin common room. What can he say, old habits never die. After five minutes of laying staring at the roof, Scorpius began to hum. He hummed until the song was finished, the silence taking over the two boys. Minutes passed before Albus spoke.

“Toxic, Britney Spears,” he stated. Scorpius sat up from the ground and stared at his best friend. Albus’ face was determined, though he seemed to be struggling to contain a smirk. Scorpius blushed as he realised his mistake.  
Albus suddenly stood up.  
“Well,” he sighed, “it looks as though you owe me a kiss, good sir.” If it was even possible, Scorpius’ cheeks deepened in their shade of red, turning Scorpius’ head into a giant tomato.  
“I guess so,” Scorpius barely whispered as Albus sat right next to him, their sides completely squished together.  
Scorpius barely had time to think about what he was doing before Albus’ lips were on his. The kiss was short and sweet, lasting no more than five seconds. Albus pulled away.  
“Mm,” he breathed, “tastes like victory.” 

Scorpius was frozen still. He had thought about kissing Albus before, but now that it happened he was sure the thought would never leave his head. There was something comforting about the kiss. It was new but familiar at the same time. It was like being on another planet and at home simultaneously. It was Albus. Scorpius wanted more.  
Scorpius chanced a glance towards his best friend who was already back to studying for his NEWTS.

“Hey, Albus,” he said. Albus hummed in acknowledgement of Scorpius, not looking away from his parchment. “I want to change your price for guessing incorrectly.” Albus looked up at Scorpius, raising an eyebrow.  
“I think you should kiss me,” Scorpius said. Albus grinned in return.  
Neither of the boys noticed when the kisses started being initiated without the game. Neither of them complained.

**Author's Note:**

> So somehow that turned into Scorpius' POV at the end and i don't even know how. I'm still practicing at writing in third person.
> 
> Also i haven't been able to write in a while so I apologise that you had to endure that (if you stuck out to the end).
> 
> Thank you for putting up with this crap :)


End file.
